


May I Have This Dance?

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing, Food, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: When Jon wakes up in Michael's arms, it shows him the best morning of his life
Relationships: Michael/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: I looooved your Jon/Michael fic!! If you’re still taking requests, Jon/Distortion (Helen or Michael or both or who knows) + dancing?
> 
> Firstly, thank you for the prompt! Secondly, I’m choosing to do Michael again because I don’t feel confident enough to write Helen accurately enough. Thirdly, I’m gonna write this as a continuation-ish of my last Jon/Distortion cause I liked that dynamic

Jon woke up and immediately noticed how warm he felt. He had a pair of arms around him and his legs were tangled with another pair, his skin buzzing from the contact. He smiled gently to himself and buried his head deeper in the being’s neck.

Michael. That’s who he was with. Jon was almost surprised, he didn’t think it would have stayed the whole night, yet here they were. 

He felt Michael shift above him, and he felt a hand run through his hair. It was nice, and Jon almost wished that he could stay like this forever. But he had to get up sometime. He felt the ghost of hunger gnawing at his stomach. He knows he doesn’t need to eat real food anymore, but it was almost like he had phantom limb syndrome, but with his stomach and food. 

He also felt like eating was one of his last connections to his humanity. He didn’t know whether it actually helped or not, but he wasn’t inclined to find out. 

Jon slowly untangled himself from Michael, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs off. His feet didn’t quite reach the floor, so he had to scoot forward to slide off the bed. He turned around to see Michael looking at him, with a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Jon couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m going to make some breakfast. Would you care to join me?” Jon asked quietly. Michael also sat up and got off the bed with ease. His long limbs moved smoothly, looking almost robotic.

He came to stand in front of Jon, grabbing his waist with one of its hands and drawing him towards its body. He placed a chaste kiss against Jon’s lips and he felt the static again, quickly, through his whole body.

Michael let Jon go before answering. “I don’t remember the last time I ate actual food. I guess I wouldn’t mind trying, Archivist,” it said, walking towards the bedroom door. Jon quickly followed him to the kitchen. It wasn’t too hard to find, the flat wasn’t huge.

Michael had to duck down to get into the kitchen. Although, as Jon watched it, Michael’s form shrunk, rather than bend. It was odd. Its limbs retracted into itself, and soon it was almost the same size as Jon. 

Jon decided to just ignore what he saw, filing it the memory bank that would haunt his dreams later.

Jon walked to his cabinet and opened it. The contents were disappointing, and Jon sighed deeply. He grabbed a box of half-empty pancake mix and stared at it hard. When was the last time he went to the grocery store?

Michael appeared at Jon’s shoulder and looked over him to the box. “Pancakes? Archivist, you don’t need to spoil me,” it said, laughing. The laugh sent shivers down Jon’s spine and he felt his face heat up.

He quickly walked over to the fridge and grabbed the ingredients he needed. He avoided looking at Michael, yet could feel the heat of its gaze on him. As he was making the pancakes, Michael took a seat at the small breakfast bar at the far side of his kitchen.

The silence became thick, so to counteract it Jon turned on the small radio that resided in the corner of his kitchen counter. The room was filled with music, an upbeat romantic song he hadn’t heard since college. It made him smile and he moved his body to the music as he cooked.

Soon he had almost an entire stack of pancakes, and the last one was on the griddle when he felt Michael come up behind. The radio was playing a slow song, the kind you would hear in high school. All the couples would be dancing slowly with one another while the single people hung out awkwardly to the side.

Michael grabbed Jon’s hips and spun him around, much to Jon’s surprise. His body crashed into Michael’s and he grabbed its shoulders to steady himself. He had to look up quite far to meet Michael’s eyes. It was looking down at him with an expression he couldn't quite decode. 

Michael took Jon’s hands and placed them in its shoulders. Michael then placed his hands on Jon’s hips and started to sway to the rhythm of the music. 

Jon would’ve protested normally, but nothing about the past 12 had been normal for him. So he decided to rest his forehead on Michael’s shoulder and let the figure lead him. It was relaxing, and Jon felt himself letting go. The tension left his shoulders and he let Michael support the majority of his weight.

He was brought back to the present when the song changed and back an upbeat dance song came on the radio. He felt Michael move and grab one of Jon’s hands. It swung Jon out at an arm’s length and then turned him back in. 

Its free hand came to grab Jon’s so that he was almost hugging himself, with Michael grabbing his hands from behind. Michael was laughing, and instead of being frightened, Jon found himself laughing along. He hadn’t danced with anyone since high school, and the feeling was odd but welcoming.

When Michael lifted one of Jon’s arms up and starting spinning him, Jon finally let his full glee out. He was having fun with Michael, and so he showed it his appreciation.

He turned towards Michael and stood on his tiptoes, cupped Michael’s face, and pressed his lips hard against the monster’s. Michael kissed him back immediately, wrapping his arms around Jon and lifting him up.

Jon wrapped his legs around Michael as it spun them around and around. Jon soon became dizzy and buried his head into Michael’s neck to keep from throwing up, but he was happy.

As weird as it may have sounded, it was the most human Jon had felt in a long time. The smile on his face was the most genuine it had been in months, and it was all thanks to a monster who wanted him to dance.

\- The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are anon! Hopefully this is actually good and you enjoyed it, even though it’s not tooootally in character. But what can ya do? 
> 
> Also hit up my ask box if there’s something you wanna read cause there’s a 99% chance I’ll do it. Quarantine is killing me lmao
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune)


End file.
